Punição
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Após um acidente causado por Naruto, Neji paga o pato e cumpre uma punição imposta por Tsunade Sama, onde o universo feminino entra em questão, com crises de TPM e afins. E é claro, Tenten. Fic NejiTenten, com leve toque NaruHina.


**Punição**

- Sinto muito Neji, mas o exemplo deve partir de você. Acredito que suas intenções foram as melhores possíveis, mas não posso deixar a situação passar em branco.

- Tsunade Sama...Sinto muito.

- Não se desculpe, eu o entendo. Espero que não tenha problemas.

-Hai – e desapareceu.

- Espero que a Mitsashi compreenda –sibilou a Quinta, assim que o Hyuuga deixou a sala .

Enquanto caminhava até a casa de sua antiga companheira de equipe, o atual ANBU, Hyuuga Neji pensava como havia sido estúpido naquela manhã. Como pode ter dado ouvidos ao estúpido do Uzumaki quando anunciou que as águas termais de Konoha estavam sendo atacadas? Maldito impulso! Segundo o loiro, as meninas também poderiam estar correndo perigo. Mas o que encontraram foram vinte senhoras da vila da névoa curtindo o seu pacote de viagem.

Malditas escandalosas! Por causa delas e do loiro, que fugiu a tempo, estava cumprindo uma penitência imposta pela Hokage; acompanhar de perto a rotina feminina e entender que sua privacidade não deve ser violada.

Para tal tarefa, nada melhor do que sua ex-companheira de equipe e atual ANBU, Mitsashi Tenten. Ela entenderia.

- Tenten!

- Ora ora, se não é o novo Jiraya mirim! – brincou a morena da janela de seu quarto

- Mitsashi Tenten!

- Desculpa Neji...Pode subir.

Terminado o rápido diálogo, ela correu para o banheiro numa tentativa frustrada de guardar cremes, bases, pó de arroz, sais de banho, em suma, tudo aquilo que pudesse expressar sua feminilidade na frente de seu antigo companheiro. Aliás, além de ninja, também é uma mulher, e, não deve expor seus truques. Ainda mais para alguém como...Ele.

- Tenten?

- Só um minutinho, Neji! – 'Ai por Kami Sama! Anda logo Tenten, guarda rápido! Ele ta chegando! Rápido! Rápido!' – Falava pra si mesma.

- Ta tudo bem?

- Oi! Ta sim! E então?

- Bom, devido ao ocorrido, tenho que cumprir uma punição imposta pela Quinta.

- O que deu na sua cabeça pra invadir as termas, Neji?

- Eu não invadi

- Então...?

- Não lhe devo satisfações.

- Certo. Você aparece em minha casa, eu te recebo e ainda escuto que você não me deve satisfações? Muito bom saber disso.

- Não é isso.

- Tudo bem, você não me deve satisfações. Mas se apareceu por aqui, é porque tem alguma razão para. Então, em que posso lhe ser útil ?

- Você faz parte da penitência

- Mas eu não fiz nada...

- Tsunade Sama pediu para que eu...acompanhassedepertoarotinafeminina. cofcof

- Como?

- acompanhar de perto a rotina femi..feminina.

- E onde eu entro nessa história?

- Você é menina

- E a sua prima?

- Gasta boa parte do tempo com o Uzumaki

- Sakura?

- Sasuke...Hospital...Sasuke

- Ino?

- Floricultura

- Temari?

- Suna e Shikamaru

-Hum...Quem mais?

- Tenten!

- Brincadeirinha! Queria que você admitisse que precisa da ajuda da sua amiga! – e sorriu

- Sim, vou precisar da ajuda de minha ex-companheira de time.

- Obrigada pela consideração, mas agora preciso sair.

- Vai aonde?

- Vou sair com sua prima

- ...

- Programas femininos, você não entenderia.

- Mas é perfeito!

- NÃO! Você não está pensando em...

- Vou com vocês!

- Nem pensar! Sua prima iria me matar!

- Por que?

- É porque...É porque...Nós vamos treinar! Isso! Nós vamos treinar e como ela ainda tem muito a melhorar, não quer que você a veja, entende?

- ' Ah sim...A privacidade feminina'- pensou – Tudo bem, amanhã passo por aqui.

- Certo...Tchau! – e acenou para o gênio enquanto esse ia embora – Aiai...To ferradinha...

A preocupação da morena é mais do que compreensível, afinal de contas, como seria explicar para um menino que elas estavam indo a um centro de depilação? Se Neji ousasse imaginar que ela e Hinata freqüentavam lugares assim, não desejaria estar por perto para presenciar uma reação supostamente trágica. Tudo bem que ambos eram maduros com seus 23 e 24 anos, mas como ele mesmo havia dito, eram apenas companheiros de equipe. Nada mais do que isso.

Mal Tenten terminara de se aprontar, Hinata aparece em sua casa.

- Tenten-san...To sentindo o perfume de Neji nii-san...Ele esteve aqui?

- Aham

- O que meu..meu... primo fazia aqui? – perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo nos lábios

- Cumprir uma punição da quinta Hokage

- Ah! O incidente nas termas...

- Isso...E você não vai acreditar...

- No que?

- Ele queria nos acompanhar

- NÃO!

- Foi exatamente o que eu disse.

- Por que ele faria isso? Faz parte da punição?

- Exatamente

- E como ele desistiu tão fácil?

- Disse que iríamos treinar

- Tenten- san...Imagina se ele descobre que nós vamos...

- Imaginei o mesmo! Tudo bem que ele já é bem crescido, mas acredito que ele sempre nos verá como menininhas...E saber que crescemos, seria um choque muito grande pro gênio, sabe como é, né?!

- huahuahuhauhuauhahuaua...Sei sim! Você perdeu a cara do Naruto quando descobriu! Disse que era pior do que ter uma kunai atravessada no braço!

- Esses meninos dramáticos ¬¬" , vamos?

- Ha..Hai!

**N**ão muito longe dali, o Hyuuga as observava pacientemente, saindo, em uma árvore próxima à casa da especialista em armas.

- Tenten! Aproveitei pra marcar um horário nas termas!

- Não acredito que você conseguiu!

- Depois do terror que meu primo tocou hoje de manhã, a quantidade de clientes reduziu consideravelmente, então, foi bem mais fácil!

- Até que ele foi bem prestativo, hein?! Huahuauhahuahuhuahuaa...Estávamos precisando mesmo de um banho bem relaxante daqueles!

- Nem me fala! Essa história do casamento ta me deixando de cabelo em pé!

Assim que chegaram ao local de destino, foram logo atendidas.

**...Fora dali...**

- Que ultrajante! Eu fui prestativo para que elas conseguissem uma vaga? oO

- Mamãe! Foi aquele moço que invadiu as termas? – falou uma garotinha que passava perto do gênio.

- Como é que é? – perguntou o gênio

- Não olhe minha filha! Se ele atacou aquele grupo de velhinhas, nada mais me admira! Vamos logo! – e a senhora se afastou tampando os olhos da pequena.

- Eu não ataquei ninguém! Eu sou um dos protetores de Konoha! – falou o moreno envergonhado – mas onde aquelas duas estão indo?...NÃO! (isso ta ficando muito comum entre esse povo, hein...)...De-depilação? Elas são malucas! Isso dói! (Aha! Então ele já fez, né...seiii)

**... ...**

**A**pós o famoso tratamento de choque feminino, ambas se dirigiram para as termas onde poderiam ficar mais a vontade. Porém, mal elas sabiam que a criatura que sofrera o real tratamento de choque aguardava impacientemente do lado de fora.

- Sabe Hinata, eu to com um pressentimento estranho...

- Eu também...

- Será que o Neji..? Não...É coisa da minha cabeça.

- Tenten-san, você ta muito preocupada com meu primo.

- Não estou preocupada, apenas comentando.

- Tenten-san! Vocês não me enganam! Konoha inteira já sabe que existe algo entre vocês dois!

- huahuhauhuahua...Que loucura é essa, Hinata?

- Só vocês dois não percebem que a amizade de vocês morreu há muito tempo.

- Nisso, você tem razão...Hoje de manhã quando comentei sobre nossa amizade, Neji deixou bem claro que eu não passava de sua ex-companheira de time.

- E vocês dois ainda são ANBU's

- Ta insinuando alguma coisa?

- E-eu? Não...Não

- Sei! – falou disfarçadamente enquanto enchia as mãos com água pra molhar, de surpresa, sua amiga. – E eu, te peguei!

- E você acha que eu não percebi? HUauhAhuHUAHUA...Segura essa! – falou utilizando suas técnicas Hyuuga para criar quase que uma onda d'água sobre a morena.

- Não Hinata!...HUAhuAHUHUAHUA

Depois de tsunamis e afins, as duas finalmente pararam pra descansar.

- Agora é sério, Tenten. Meu primo gosta muito de você.

- Por que você acredita nisso?

- Você acha que o senhor cubo de gelo lhe trataria bem sem motivo nem razão?

- Mas nós fomos companheiros de time, com o tempo criam-se laços de amizade. Nunca existiu nada além do companheirismo.

- Bom Tenten, eu te avisei. Agora não vá se surpreender se algum dia ele fizer algo que você se negou a enxergar esse tempo todo.

- Ta bom...Se um dia isso acontecer, espero ser a madrinha de seus filhos com o Naruto...

- Mas nem nos casamos e isso ainda demora...

- Exatamente por isso.

**... ...**

**N**o lado de fora, um certo gênio se encontrava irredutível dentro de seus conflitos internos.

- Há quanto tempo elas têm ido juntas a centros de beleza? Sempre achei que kunoichis não perdessem tempo com isso...Minha prima tudo bem, aliás, ela vai se casar...Mas...Tenten? Mentindo pra mim? Ela que me aguarde... – e sumiu entre as ruas de Konoha.

**... ...**

- Escureceu tão rápido, não é Hinata?

- Quando se aproveita bem o dia, ele passa tão rápido...

- É mesmo! O que será que seu primo resolveu fazer depois da desculpa 'mal lavada'?

- To falando...

- Falou?

- Falou o que?

- Você que disse: ' To falando...'

- Ah sim! Você não tira o meu primo da cabeça, hein?

- E você com essa de novo, hein? Só to comentando, oras...

- Deve estar fazendo o mesmo que você

- O que? Tomando banho de sais pra relaxar?

- NÃO!

- OO

- Ele deve de estar pensando no que você ta fazendo também!

- Ah sim! Claro, claro! Desculpa Hinata, mas tenho andado bem cansada...

- Tenten, há quanto tempo você não dorme?

- Três noites...

- Por que tudo isso?

- Missões

- Ah...Entendo...Tá explicada a nossa conversa de doidas...

- Então, já que esclarecemos tudo, vamos embora?

- Yare...yare!

Aproveitando-se da proximidade entre a casa da mestra e a mansão Hyuuga, Hinata teve a companhia de Tenten, a qual não se conteve em dar uma singela espiada pra ver se encontrava o gênio, até a porta de entrada do clã.

- Acho que ele não está em casa, Tenten.

- Oi?

- Boa noite, Tenten. ¬¬

- Ta bom...Boa noite Hinata-chan! – e pôs se a caminhar em direção a sua casa

- Esses dois...Uma morta de cansaço que vive para o que faz e não enxerga um palmo abaixo no nariz, e um orgulhoso apaixonado que não quer dar o braço a torcer... É, até que se combinam!

**... ...**

**A**ssim que chegou em casa, a mestra das armas pôde sentir aquele mais do que conhecido aroma de canela.

- Até parece que o Neji passou a tarde aqui...- falou enquanto preparava um chá antes de dormir – seu perfume ficou impregnado na casa...

Não é difícil de imaginar que o assunto 'Neji' não parasse de ecoar em sua cabeça após a conversa que tiveram a tarde. A jovem se questionava sem parar se era verdade mesmo o que a herdeira do clã falara. Quem sabe, as coisas não seriam mais fáceis se um dos dois deixassem de ser cabeça-duras? Mas...Nunca haviam sido cabeças duras. Sempre se deram muito bem trabalhando em equipe durante as missões, independente de qual fosse o rank.

Sem sombra de dúvidas, a pior batalha para um ninja, é a sua batalha interna.

À medida que se aproximava do quarto, o cheiro de canela intensificava-se. A jovem assemelhava-se a um cão farejador que apressa o passo à medida que o cheiro ficava mais forte.

- Acho que a Hinata tem razão – falou pra si mesma – to começando a ficar neurótica. Por pouco me esqueço de que ele esteve aqui pela manhã.

Assim que entrou no cômodo escuro, numa tentativa frustrada de achar o interruptor e acender a luz, Tenten tropeçara em algo que estava no meio do caminho.

- Por Kami Sama! Que droga é essa no meio do caminho? Não lembro de ter deixado nada fora do lugar! Kuso! Kuso! – praguejou para si mesma.

- Meu colchão não é uma droga – e o dono da voz, acendeu a luz do quarto.

- Ne-Neji?

- ...

- O que aconteceu? O que significa esse acampamento no meio do meu quarto?

- Você se esqueceu da minha punição?

- NÃO! Você não ta dizendo que...que você...

- Vou passar a noite aqui

- OO

- Tenten?

- OO

- Tenten? – e à medida que o moreno se aproximava para verificar o estado de sanidade mental da garota, o coração da jovem batia acelerado. Aquela aproximação era prejudicial.

- Ta! – falou e recuou um passo antes que ele ficasse mais próximo. – Pode ficar!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! Nada! – respondeu um tanto exaltada – Por que?

- Você não contestou nem nada...Ao contrário de hoje de manhã...

- Ah! Aquilo não foi nada não! Esquece...- 'lalarilala...to ferrada...ferradinha-nha..lala'

- E a propósito, não sabia que existiam tantos shampoos diferentes, nem cremes, sais...

- ' Que garoto folgado! E ainda por cima mexe nas minhas coisas! Ele não era assim...' – Boa noite...Jiraya mirim. – e se dirigiu pra cama.

- Mitsashi Tenten! – falou em um tom recriminador.

- Tanto faz...

- Tenten?

- Que foi?

- Desculpa por ter mexido nas suas coisas...

- Tudo bem...Boa noite

- Tenten?

- Que foi? – ao menos foi o que tentou dizer enquanto travava uma luta sem fim com o Morfeu.

- Já dormiu?

- ...

-Ten...- mal começara a falar e um travesseiro voador assassino, voou precisamente na direção de sua cabeça.

- Opa! Escapuliu da minha mão! – ' Da próxima vez vai ser com mais força'- e virou de costas para o gênio.

De repente, a jovem sentiu que o colchão sobre a qual estava deitada começou a se movimentar, ou melhor, parecia que alguém se movimentava sobre ele. Virou-se de lado e viu que o gênio sentava-se próximo a ela. Cansada de tentar dormir, fez o mesmo, sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Desculpa Tenten...Mas é que eu preciso conversar...

- Tudo bem...Desculpa pela travisseirada – falou ao se lembrar de quando tinha noites de insônia e muitas vezes, suas amigas ficavam com ela ao telefone, apenas para ajudar o tempo passar.

- Foi de propósito?

- Não não...Tava só descontraindo! – ' lalalala...To ferrada máster...lala'

- Tenten...Por que você mentiu pra mim?

- Como?

- Você sabe...Eu vi você e minha prima indo praquele...Praquele lugar esquisito...

- Ah...A depilação...

- Termas também...¬¬

- Você também nos seguiu até lá? oO

- Isso não vem ao caso – e desviou o olhar para a janela, tentando disfarçar o rubor.

- Desculpa Neji...Mas achei que não fosse entender – respondeu, ainda sonolenta, a morena.

- Tudo bem. Admito que, inicialmente, fiquei assustado. Mas compreendo que isso diz respeito apenas a vocês, afinal de contas, vocês são meninas, gostam de se cuidar e...- enquanto falava, a morena não resistiu ao sono e pendeu sobre o colo do Hyuuga de longos cabelos – Tenten...Você realmente está com sono...- falou enquanto esticava lentamente as pernas, para não acordar a jovem que se encontrava acomodada em seu colo.

E pela primeira vez, ele enxergou algo que apenas o Byakugan não seria capaz de captar.

A observava ternamente, enquanto, com seus dedos, soltava as presilhas que seguravam o coque da morena e desembaraçava os fios que caiam delicadamente sobre seu colo.

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o quarto, Tenten despertou lentamente, mas antes de abrir os olhos, inspirou o embriagante cheiro de canela que estava tão próximo. Melhor dizendo, próximo até demais.

Antes que fizesse algum movimento brusco, olhou o colchão perto de sua cama e nada viu. Seu coração começara a bater acelerado. 'Por Kami sama, o que será que aconteceu', era o que ecoava desesperadamente em sua cabeça, assim que notou que sua cabeça estava apoiada sobre as pernas do Hyuuga e esse continuava a dormir sentado e com as costas apoiadas.

Assim que se sentou, o encarou. Como uma pessoa tão fria e orgulhosa, poderia aparentar tamanha tranqüilidade enquanto dormia? Seu coração parecia tão calmo...A morena fechou os olhos, sentiu melhor aquele cheiro bom que pairava junto com a brisa que vinha pela janela e tocava seus cabelos...

- 'cabelos...cabelos...NÃO!' – Meu cabelo! – ela gritou

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tenten? – o Hyuuga despertou assustado.

E antes que obtivesse alguma resposta, a morena correu o mais rápido que pode para o banheiro.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! Quem soltou o meu cabelo? Quem? Agora ele ta todo bagunçado!

- Ta tudo bem? – o Hyuuga insistia na porta do banheiro

- Claro que ta! Se eu sair na rua, é capaz que me confundam com algum leão recém fugido do circo...MAS TÁ TUDO BEM!

- Mas...Seu cabelo está óti...- prosseguiu enquanto entrava no banheiro. Uma má idéia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui dentro? Não ta vendo que meu cabelo está rebelde? Ou veio rir da minha cara? Hein Hyuuga Neji?

- Mas Ten...

- Saia!

- Ten...

- Não me faça repetir Hyuuga Neji...Porque eu estou...eu estou...de TPM!

Ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que era essa tal de TPM, mas tinha certeza de que não seria nada bom. Como uma boa pessoa assustada, fez o favor de sumir do campo de visão da morena o quanto antes. Arrumou o quarto com tamanha rapidez e maestria, correu pra cozinha, lavou a louça acumulada e foi até a mansão Hyuuga o mais rápido que pôde. Apenas uma pessoa poderia o ajudar nessa situação. Hinata.

**... ...**

- Hinata! – chamou enquanto batia a porta do quarto da menina – Hinata!

Em seguida, escutou a porta ser destrancada, mas...Não estava muito preparado para o que veria em seguir...

- U-Uzumaki? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Neji? OO – o loiro estava tão aflito quanto o primo de sua futura esposa – Eu...Eu...

- Esquece, não me importa. Quero falar com a Hinata

- Neji...São seis horas da manhã...Ela passou mal ontem à noite e ainda está dormindo...Mas ta tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Então por que você veio tão cedo até o quarto da sua prima?

- ' maldito loiro insolente' – Naruto... – e se rendeu – Você sabe o que é...TQM?

- TQM?

- É...TQM...Acho que é isso...

- NÃO!! OO

- Porque todo mundo fala não com cara de assustado, hein? Òó

- Você quis dizer...T...T...TPM!

- Isso! Foi exatamente isso o que ela falou!

-Nejiiiiii! Isso é muito sério!

- Por que?

- Você não sabe o que é TPM?

- Acho que...se estou te perguntando, é porque não sei...¬¬

- Sabe quando chove e relampeja muito?

- Sei

- Sabe quanto tem tremores de terra?

-Sei

- Sabe vulcão em erupção?

- Aham...

- Então, é quase isso...

- Ela entra em erupção?

- Só se você resolver dar bom dia.

- Ah sim...O que? Eu não posso dar bom dia?

- Quase isso...

- E...Como eu faço pra não morrer?

- Quem diria que um dia, eu veria o gênio com medo...

- Dá pra responder a minha pergunta? ¬¬

- Espera...Quem tá de TPM?

- A Tenten...

- Como você sabe que ela está de TPM? Você tava na casa dela?

- Estava...Como você sabe?

- Elas nunca demonstram que estão de TPM quando estão na rua...E o que você estava fazendo na casa dela?

- Cumprindo uma penitência, graças a você...

- Er... 'eu preciso mudar o rumo dessa conversa...pensa em alguma coisa..pensa...pensa...Lámen? Não...ele não gosta...Já sei!' – Ela é importante pra você, não é?

- Apenas uma ex-companheira de time.

- Sei, e por ser apenas uma 'ex-companheira de time', ela foi a primeira pessoa em quem você pensou para cumprir as ordens da Quinta...Por ser uma 'ex-companheira de time', imagino que assim que ela revelou seu estado de TPM, você correu para deixar tudo em ordem...E de quebra ainda preparou o café antes de vir correndo até aqui? Estou enganado?

- Eu...Eu...

- Neji, não se deixe enganar...Você a ama e se importa com ela.

- Não...mas...

- Assim como você, já passei por tudo isso. A única diferença é que eu tinha certeza que amava sua prima.

- Eu...Eu...

- Você é um orgulhoso e ela é uma cabeça dura que aprendeu, justamente com você, a não demonstrar sentimentos.

- Tenten...

- O amor é engraçado né?!...Mas voltando ao assunto TPM...Trate-a bem, faça com que ela se sinta feliz e esqueça desse período chato...E o mais importante, nunca, ouviu bem? Nunca! Nunca invada o espaço dela! Fora isso, ta tudo bem...E agora que percebeu que a ama, corra atrás do tempo perdido. Agora, vou voltar pro quarto e ver se sua prima está melhor pra comer Lámen, datte bayooo!

- Arigatou Naruto.

- Sim, boa sorte – e se virou para retornar ao quarto.

**... ...**

**Dentro do quarto...**

- Naruto – kun...O que você falou foi lindo...

- Nhai...Você escutou Hinata-chan?

- Escutei...E o meu futuro marido é a pessoa mais doce do mundo – falou enquanto se aproximava lentamente do noivo

- Apenas cumpri meu papel de homem! – falou orgulhoso, mas logo perdendo a pose ao notar que Hinata se aproximava perigosamente.

- É mesmo?

Sem mais uma palavra, o loiro deu fim à distância entre eles e, avidamente, a tomou pelos lábios. Em poucos minutos, ambos se encontravam novamente deitados.

- Eu passei mal durante a noite, Naruto-kun?

- Ainda bem que o Byakugan não capta mentiras...huahuhauhauhauhuahua...

**... ...**

**A** essa altura, Neji já estava de volta a casa de Tenten. Ainda sem saber muito pelo que esperar, mas com a certeza do que haveria de ser feito. Já perdera tempo demais.

Assim que notou a presença do Hyuuga na casa, a morena foi a seu encontro para que pudesse se explicar.

- Neji?

- Oi! – respondeu como se nada tivesse acontecido, e o pior, com bom humor. Algo estava estranho...

- Você não esta com raiva?

- Não.

- Chateado?

- Também não – e à medida que respondia , aproximava-se sutilmente.

- Sinto muito pela maneira como agi pela manhã...

- Não se preocupa com isso...Aliás, eu pude aprender o que é TPM.

- Ah sim...Desculpa, especialmente, por isso...Não deveria de ter dito aquilo...

- Não...Nem ouse em pedir desculpas...Você também me fez um grande favor – falou, diminuindo o timbre de voz, e antes que pudessem perceber, a parede da cozinha tornara-se o limite. A morena não teria mais para onde fugir.

- E-eu? Por que? – respondeu, assustada, assim que sentiu suas costas encostarem-se à parede e ter sua visão limitada pelo moreno a sua frente.

- Você sabia que quando se beija, 29 músculos entram em movimento, o sangue ferve, a pressão sangüínea aumenta, seu coração pode bater 150 vezes por minuto, você produz adrenalina, as pupilas se dilatam...- e calmamente dirigiu uma de suas mãos até a cintura da mestra, enquanto a outra, encontrava-se apoiada na parede.

- É-é... um ótimo exercício né...- respondeu amaldiçoando-se da tamanha besteira que havia dito. Tudo por culpa dele! Aquela voz rouca a fazia cometer loucuras...

- Fico feliz por você pensar o mesmo... – sussurrou em seu ouvido

- É? ... – 'Droga! Me sabotei!'

- Ah! E quase me esqueço... 17 desses músculos se encontram na língua...- e não agüentando mais um milésimo de segundo sequer, a mão, que antes se encontrava apoiada na parede, foi usada para encurtar a distância entre os lábios.

Após tanto tempo de espera, a resposta valeu a pena. Hinata tinha razão...Konoha inteira já havia percebido o clima de romance no ar, menos eles...A cabeça dura e o orgulhoso, o casal perfeito.

Entre suspiros, beijos roubados e sussurros, foi hora da morena se pronunciar.

- Neji...

- Hum...? – respondeu enquanto transferia seus beijos sedentos de desejo para o pescoço da morena

- Foram 29 mesmo?

- Não senti nem a metade...- respondia entre uma mordiscada e outra

- Nem eu – e sorriu enquanto o encarava docemente

- Acho que podemos sentir o dobro, sabia?

- É mesmo? E como faremos isso? – e brincou com os longos cabelos do moreno a sua frente

- Vamos para um lugar mais reservado? – perguntou, receoso, da reação daquela que amava.

- Hum...- e o encarou seriamente – Só se você conseguir me pegar primeiro! – E correu em direção a escada que levaria até ao quarto.

O moreno riu da situação e, por fim, compreendeu que nem TPM e nem ninguém, poderiam roubar aquela Tenten doce e pura que sempre conhecera. Ela era dele e só dele.

**FIM**

* * *

Oi gente! Zuzo bom?

Então, mais uma fic do meu vício NejiXTenten! Ai...É que há tanto tempo não vejo o pessoal postar fic do casal e...Isso foi me deixando triste...triste...E eu resolvi escrever uma oneshot só pra curar a abstinência, sabe?! huhuhuhuhuhuhu

Não ficou mto legal não, mas gostei de escrever!

Espero de verdade que gostem, ok?!

**Ministério da saúde adverte:** Neji demais faz um BEM danado à saúde! Especialmente se o moreno estiver me esperando na porta do quarto : D

Grande bjo para vocês! Pessoinhas comestíveis que tanto amo!! E que me deixam muito feliz com seus reviews!

ja ne


End file.
